Behind the scenes
by Gravenimage
Summary: A look behind the scenes of the Naruto characters when the cameras go off how are they really like my first funny story no flames if you don't like it.
1. Behind the scenes Naruto and Sakura

Chapter 1 Behind the scenes with Naruto and Sakura

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, any of the opinions or ideas that the characters will express during this story is part of the author's idea and it doesn't reflect the minds of the actual characters or the creator himself period.

This is the final shooting for Naruto shippuden episode 75

Naruto was out in the large training field with Kakashi and Yamato the mask jounin is about to show him rasengan.

"Naruto watch this" Kakahsi said as he show him his hand while Naruto nodded focusing on his hand, and suddenly rasengan was form on his hand.

Naruto gasp in shock" no….way…rasengan"

"And….CUT" the director said" great work everybody time to call it a day see you all next time.

The whole filming crew left while Naruto sighed in relief.

"Finally I can stop acting like an idiot thank Kami"

"We'll see you later" Kakashi said.

"Yeah take care you guys"

The two jounins left while Sakura came to him.

"Hey Naruto-kun" she said with a big smile.

"Hey Sakura-chan" he smile at her when he notice that there was one camera turn on" hey what's going on we finish shooting this week's episode so why there's another camera filming who are you?"

"Um….I'm not with the shippuiden filming crew I am here for the author of this story he wants to know you guys when the show is over"

"Great just when I didn't wanted to see anymore cameras" Naruto mutter.

"That author should mind his own business we need some privacy too" Sakura mutter.

"Well anyway is there a specific reason why you came to me Sakura-chan?"

Sakura blush while twiddling her fingers" Naruto-kun how about we go out?"

He grin" on a date?"

She blush harder" no not like that just hanging out you know like we do on the show"

He sighed" look Sakura-chan I'm finally glad that this week's episode is finally done so don't mention anything that it has to do with the show because it sickens me do you know what's it like to every time that the cameras are on I have to act like a dense idiot whose clueless about romantic relationships and doesn't do any other jutsus like shadow clone jutsu and rasengan please I am so sick of using the shadow clone jutsu I wish I learn more jutsus I mean I'm supposed to be damn main character of the show BUT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I am damned to use the same stupid jutsus over and over again"

"Hey you're not the only one who feels the same way I am sick to played my role I mean why do I have to always hit you I don't like hitting you it pisses me off to see you get hurt and also I don't like the fact that part of my role I have to act like I'm completely clueless of my feelings for you, AH I hate it it's damn frustrating I like you since we were kids so why do I have to be unaware that I like you I hate it"

"They should give me more credit I want to get super strong so I could protect everyone but I won't get anywhere if I kept using the same damn jutsus the director of this show is stupid"

"I know Naruto-kun everybody knows that oh I can't take it anymore HEY WORLD I LOVE UZUMAKI NARUTO I LOVE HIM VERY MUCH AND I WILL NEVER STOP LOVING HIM" she sighed in relief" there I finally said it I feel so much better now"

Naruto stop covering his ears" whoa Sakura-chan that was pretty loud I hope the Sasu/Saku fans didn't hear you"

"Well let them hear me because it's true I love you and not Sasuke at the old series I had a stupid fan girl crush on him when in reality I am your number one fan girl Naruto-kun and the same goes to all those fan fiction writers who writes tons of Sasu/Saku stories they should write more stories about you and me I like reading those"

"There there Sakura-cha calm down I feel the same way too with the Naru/Hina fans I mean I don't mind but the truth is Hinata is a good friend of mine I will never see her as more than a friend, those fan fiction writers who keep writing stories about me and Hinata should stop writing them kissing her is like kissing my sister even if I don't have a family I know about that feeling"

"So Naruto-kun do you want to go on a date with me?" Sakura said while blushing.

"I thought we were only hanging out?" he said with a big smirk.

"Shit" she mutter" I mean we are hanging out hehe" she laughs nervously while still blushing.

"Sakura-chan I'm not playing my role so I'm smart Naruto when the cameras go off I really don't know if I should say yes"

"Come on Naruto-kun why do you always play hard to get I don't have to be a super genius to know that you like me very much are you getting even with me when you always ask me in the show and I say no, Naruto-kun I really wanted to say yes but my stupid role keeps saying that I have to say no another thing I hate about my role"

"No Sakura-chan is not that I am tire from shooting the episode I was thinking of going back to my apartment and gets some rest I just……" he didn't finish because Sakura grab him by his collar and gave him a passionate kiss with lots of tongue action.

The camera man filming the story for the author had his jaw to the ground thinking he will never thought he'd see the day seeing Haruno Sakura kissing Uzumaki Naruto on the lips it was a miracle come true. She broke the kiss while Naruto's whole face was red and she was giggling like a school girl and blushing.

"Naruto-kun you don't know how long I've wanted to do that it was amazing"

"Wow that was wow…..it was wow it was really wow" Naruto said not knowing what to say he couldn't think straight.

"So do you want to go out now?"

"You bet let's go oh but first can we bring my itcha Itcha paradise book to our date I love reading that"

"No problem I will also bring mine I love reading it too Jiraiya-sama is really a great writer"

The two left the training field while the cameraman sweat dropped" oh boy I just hope Naru/Hina fans and Sasu/Saku fans don't read this chapter because there will be a lot of flames"

Gravenimage appears holding a giant fire extinguisher" HA I don't care if they flame me I have the ultimate extinguisher with me MMMUUUWWWWWWWHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I will get rid of all the flames so yes flame me all that you like HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

The camera man sweat dropped again seeing Gravenimage laughing like a maniac" I knew I should've go to that audition about filming girls gone wild, looks like this will be a wrap for now" he turns off the camera.

To be continued

There how was that first chapter I know it was short but please review and please tell me if it was funny this is my first funny story see you all next time.

Next chapter: behind the scenes with team Asuma


	2. Behind the scenes Team Asuma

Chapter 2 Behind the scenes with team Asuma

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Shikamaru and Chouji were at Yakiniku Q restaurant Chouji as always was eating pork bbq, they still haven't notice the cameraman near the entrance filming.

"Another episode done" Shikamaru said while writing something on paper.

"Yeah pretty soon you and Asuma sensei are going to fight those guys from Akatsuki" Chouji said while taking more pork.

"I really don't get why the director wants Asuma sensei to die I mean he's a cool jounin I guess I will never understand"

"Maybe the people hate him you should take a look at the character rating percentage I think he's in a very low rank"

"Yeah that would probably be it" he finally notice the cameraman" hey who are you were done for the week?"

"Don't mind me I'm just shooting this for the author who should pay me enough to do this job "he mutters the last part.

Shikamaru sighed" more cameras troublesome no privacy for us whatsoever"

"So Shikamaru have you finally done writing that love letter for Temari?"

"CHOUJI" he shouted while blushing and the cameraman chuckle he sighed" thanks Chouji for telling that I like her"

"But it's pretty obvious that you do I think everyone knows especially the Shika/Tema fans"

"Yeah I don't mind with those stories but they should take out those stories when they pair me up with Ino I don't like her she's too troublesome I can't imagine a future with her"

Chouji chuckle and continued eating his bbq pork while Shikamaru continued writing his love letter for Temari he took a sip from his green tea, Chouji paused on his eating while looking at himself and look back to his friend.

"Hey Shikamaru I've been thinking maybe I should go on a diet"

Shikamaru choke on his green tea while spitting some he continued choking because he just heard the most shocking thing ever, once he got back to normal he stare at his friend with shock.

"Did I just beard right you….want to go on a diet okay who are you and what have you done with Chouji?"

"Hey it's me I'm just saying that maybe I should lay off on the food I'm concern for my health you know"

Shikamaru couldn't believe what he just heard his friend Akimichi Chouji who had a passion for eating was actually thinking of going on a diet it was impossible to believe.

"Chouji you have said it over a dozen times in the show you are not fat you're big bone and you need to stay like this because the director wants you to stay in that shape you are now"

"I know but also because the Akimichi clan's jutsus are base on being fat but I guess it was wishful thinking from my part" he started eating again.

(Oh boy Chouji going on a diet that's impossible hell freezes over if that ever happens)

Just then Ino enter the restaurant Shikamaru and Chouji sighed when she went to them the camera man began filming her and it wasn't long before he was only focusing on her chest, the blond girl notice and growl at him with intent to kill.

"Hey pervert my face is up here"

"Sorry but this camera is a little old when I'm pointed up it looks like its being focused on the middle portion of the body" he said in a tone that sounded very truth which it wasn't.

"Bullshit" she spat she look at her two teammates" hey who the hell is this guy I thought we were done filming this week's episode?"

"Some guy that the author hire to so they could see how we act when the show is over" Shikamaru said.

She sighed while sitting next with them" great there goes my privacy"

The three stood quiet while Ino sighed she brought a bag that have lots of letters, Shikamaru and Chouji knew what was going to happen next it was always the same every time they show was over.

(Troublesome here we go again)

(3)

(2)

(1)

"Shikamaru Chouji do you guys think I'm pretty?"

"Is that a trick question?" Chouji said trying to be positive.

"Come on you guys be honest I'm I pretty?"

Shikamaru sighed" Ino we have been through this already yes you are pretty so stop asking us already you sound like a broken record its always the same when the show is over complaining if you're pretty or not"

"Then why I don't have a boyfriend?"

Both slap their foreheads.

"Ino stop thinking about that already give it a rest will you you're becoming more troublesome than normal"

"But you guys take a look at some of the fan mail I received check this out dear Ino you're gorgeous, Ino I love you will you marry me, Ino you're the hottest kunoichi in Konoha, to hell with Sakura and HInata you're the goddess of hot, Ino will you bear my children hey wait a minute this letter is from some monk name Miroku send all the way from feudal Japan his wasting his time if I'm going back in time to see him and I also don't have a well where I can go back to the past so he's out of the list to have for a boyfriend"

(Somebody please shoot me now) Shikamaru thought.

(I wish I had a heart attack) Chouji thought.

"See if I have so many fan boys then why the hell am I single maybe I will have more luck if I became a lesbian, forget it I'm not gay although I want to kill some of the fan fiction writers who writes gay stories of me and Sakura sick perverts, and also I want to kill all those Shika/Ino fans for crying out loud I don't like him I hate lazy ass ninjas I rather die a thousand times before having him as my boyfriend"

"My thoughts exactly" Shikamaru said.

"The same goes for those writers who write stories about me and Chouji being a couple that is creepy"

Chouji almost choke on his bbq pork" WHAT….no way they are stories like that?"

"Yes Chouji I know it sounds impossible but it's true but you know what are the stories I hate the most, the ones when I paired up with that guy from Akatsuki the one who stole my hairstyle what was his name again?"

"Deidara" Shikamaru said.

"Yeah him I talk to the director before the beginning of Shippuden and I told him about the idea of my new hairstyle and out of nowhere that psychopath bomber came and steals my idea for a cool hairstyle if I find him I'll will shove his explosive clay up his ass"

"If I can make a suggestion" the camera man said getting the attention of the team" I think that you are very attractive Ino and you're outfit is very sexy too"

"Thank you for the compliment another reason to ask why I don't have a boyfriend"

Chouji bag his head on the table while Shikamaru was praying to Kami so he could kill him and escape this horrible torture.

"Well you guys agree with him right? About my outfit being sexy"

"I'll say Ino in reality beneath your purple skirt you're wearing a fish net for underwear" Shikamaru said.

Ino blush crimson hearing that while the camera man lower his camera beneath her skirt to prove if it was true but Ino kick him on his nuts sending the poor guy on his knees feeling the horrible pain.

Both Shikamaru and Chouji flinch in pain.

(Ouch I felt the pain) Chouji thought.

(Sucks to be him) Shikamaru thought.

Ino grab Shikamaru with intent to kill him" SHIKAMARU WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAID"

He gulp feeling her killer intent" nothing"

"Yeah that's what I thought" she put let go of him while growling (so what if I wear fish net for underwear Anko sensei wears it all the time)

Suddenly Gravenimage enters the restaurant and gasp seeing his camera man down holding his hurt package.

"Oh man you okay were not done yet filming this segment"

Ino's eyes lit up and blush looking at him" hey you must be the author of the story"

He gulp while looking at the down cameraman" yeah but you're not going to kick me in the balls right"

"Only if you're a pervert" she grins evilly.

"No of course not" he sweat dropped (it will be best not to say a word to her about my taming two hearts or breaking one story)

"Want to go out with me?"

Gravenimage blink in surprise" you're asking me out yeah sure"

"Okay…hey wait a minute how old are you?"

He sweat dropped" um…twenty six"

"Older but what the heck let's go" she took his hand taking him out of the restaurant.

"YEAH I'M GOING ON A DATE WITH INO" shouted a happy Gravenimage.

Shikamaru and Chouji sighed in relief.

"She's finally gone I thought she will never leave" Chouji said.

"At least she will stop complaining about not being pretty or having a boyfriend I can finally live in peace"

"Ouch my groin" the cameraman said.

"Hey if you don't like this job they are still looking for a cameraman at girls gone wild" Shikamaru said.

His eyes lit up in pure hope and joy" really?"

"No just messing with you sucker"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY"

"I guess that's a wrap for today" Chouji said.

To be continued

Another chapter done in the behind the scenes series please review and does anybody knows how to delete reviews because somebody who hasn't written a single story probably because he doesn't have any writing skills gave me a major flame and my ultimate fire extinguisher doesn't work why did I bought it in Ebay. Anyway I'm really happy because my date with Ino went smoothly she's so cool to hang with I don't know why Shikamaru says she's troublesome I guess I will never understand him.

Form out of nowhere Ino charges at me and tackles me to the floor.

"Ah Ino what are you doing I'm too old for you we can't do that but I don't mind if you want to" I said with a perverted smirk.

WHAM

She punched me in the head making a huge lump to appear at the top of my head.

"YOU PERVERT I check your writer profile at the fan fiction site you wrote a story with lemons you know Naruto, Sakura and Hinata that last chapter you wrote was sick you give a new meaning to the word pervert"

"Ino just because I write a lemon story that doesn't mean I'm really a pervert" I gave her an innocent look.

"Really well during the whole time on our date you were only staring at my chest and you were trying to look beneath my skirt.

"So what I got curious about you wearing fish net underwear"

WHAM

Another lump appeared on my head.

"I should called you the king of perverts I read all nineteen chapters of your taming two hearts or breaking one story"

"Really so you read all of them I'm still working on the chapter with the most lemons but it seems I'm not the only pervert here did you get any ideas when reading the story ideas that you might want to try on me" I gave her another perverted grin.

WHAM WHAM WHAM

I have now five lumps on my head and Ino started strangling me.

"That's it see you next chapter…..if I live"

"Yeah if you live you pervert"

"SOMEBODY SAVE ME FROM THIS CRAZY KUNOICHI"

Next chapter: Behind the scenes with Sasuke and Hinata


	3. Behind the scenes Sasuke Hinata

Chapter 3 Behind the scenes with Sasuke and Hinata

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Authors' notes: WARNING this chapter contains spoilers from recent manga chapters so read at your own risk.

Uchiha Sasuke was sitting in the grass looking at the small lake he was of course wearing his shippuden sound uniform which he actually hate it but it was all what the director told him. He sighed while gazing at the lake that's when he noticed someone next to him; he didn't look who it was because he already knew. Hinata sited next to him giving him a small smile while he stood quiet just looking at the lake, that is until she glare at him and he started laughing.

"You should see your face it was priceless"

Hinata punch him on his shoulder while the Uchiha rub his hurt shoulder and she stop looking at him ignoring him while he sighed.

"I was just kidding Hinata come on line up can't take a joke"

She childish stuck her tongue at him" you know the show is over so there's no need to act to your role of being a jerk"

"I know that's why I'm happy I can't finally stop acting like an ass and a coldhearted bastard do you know how hard it is for me to act like that when I have so many friends I mean everyone from Konoha including Naruto, Sakura, Lee and especially you Hinata my best friend I still don't know how to act like that it hurts me a lot"

"Just be glad that that this week's episode has been finish I just don't know why would the director wants me to get ready for the show when I'm not even supposed to be in it for crying out loud I only show up at episode 33 and I won't show up again for Kami knows when"

"Yeah the same thing with me why should I get ready for an episode when I'm not going be in it and I already did my big entrance back at episode 50 and I won't be appearing for another…." he started counting with his fingers" I will be appearing soon according to the manga after the Hidan and Kakuzu arc I will appear to kill Orochimaru and continued my boring mission to avenge my clan"

"You said it Sasuke-kun according to the manga but you should know by now that the director of Shippuden is a real idiot because he's going to be putting fillers and it wouldn't surprise me if he putts more fillers after the Hidan and Kakuzu arc so you won't be appearing again for quite a while"

"Yeah I forgot about that life's a bitch"

"I agree"

"So….um Hinata if the show is over for the week why is there a cameraman hiding behind that tree?" he took a quick glance at the nearby tree where the cameraman was hiding filming.

"So you noticed him too well Naruto-kun told me that there was a cameraman doing some work for an author and he wants to see how we act when the show is over but I'll be honest that author has nothing better to do than to invade our private lives"

"There goes Konoha's privacy anyway so how've you been doing trying to conquer Naruto's heart" he chuckle.

"You're so funny Sasuke-kun you should know I don't see Naruto-kun like that it's true that I have dated him before in real life but I like him as a friend that's all kissing him is like kissing my brother"

The cameraman was shock and he felt from the tree branch he was seated.

"Hinata not so loud don't forget that they are a LOT of Naru/Hina fans if you don't want to disappoint them I mean come on have you visited that fan fiction site they are so many Naru/Hina stories and they are quite good you should check it out"

"I already visited that site and yes the stories are good I like reading them but the truth is I don't love Naruto-kun I only like him as a friend"

"The Naru/Hina fans are going to angry if they find out after all you and Naruto are the most popular couple in the series"

"Yeah I know about that but have you also check the stories when they pair me with you Sasuke-kun?" her cheeks blush a little.

"Oh yeah I have read some of those stories not bad I guess but they aren't so many of those compare to Naru/Hina"

"But they are still good however they are so many perverts out there I mean I have also seen those dirty books that they made about me it's so disgusting what are they called?"

Sasuke blush while coughing" I think they are called hentai doujins"

"Yes those they are so many about me and they always draw my breast so big I don't have big breast look Sasuke-kun" she started touching them while jiggling them.

Sasuke hold his nose bleed while the cameraman failed miserably and had a huge nose bleed.

"That's enough Hinata the cameraman just got a nose bleed and he's drooling so stop shaking your chest"

"Okay but I made a point right I'm not that big breasted"

"It can't be help Hinata if they are so many doujins about you, you are one of the most popular characters in the series you have a lot of fans I bet you have tons of fan mail"

Hinata blush thinking about the idea.

At the Hyuga compound Hinata's room was overloaded with fan mail it wouldn't be long before the room explodes from having so many letters.

"I guess you could say that I feel a little embarrassed about that but I don't like my character I hate to be shy and its getting old that every time I see Naruto-kun I have to blush and faint it's frustrating"

"Yeah you are anything but shy I feel the same way about you and you think that's bad check some of my fan mail" he gave a couple of letters" eighty percent of the mail either they want Naruto to kill me or they want me to get blind for using the magenkyou sharingan this is what I'm talking about the world hates Uchiha Sasuke and I can't blame them my character is cold and evil and now especially that I'm supposed to get revenge on Konoha and after kidnapping the borhter of the Raikage I'm about to become a dangerous criminal in the ninja world"

"Um…Sasuke-kun careful you're saying spoilers from the manga" Hinata whisper.

"Who cares they read the manga they should know and with all of this they are going to hate me even more I hate my role so much I am sick of being an avenger it won't bring anything but pain nothing good comes from revenge nothing" he sighed in relief" I feel so much better after saying that and also for the Sasu/Saku fans I DON'T LOVE SAKURA I mean they read the manga so why would they get the idea that I would end up with her for crying out loud she's spending more time with Naruto and she loves him in both real life and in the show I will never understand fans"

"I agree Sasuke-kun the same goes with me and Naruto-kun there's has been two times since I have seen him in the manga in chapter 280 and then there is the arc when we hunt for Itachi and you but for crying out loud I only told him let's do our best Naruto-kun we didn't said anything else and the people think we have a high chance in getting together but then again it wouldn't be call fan fiction for nothing right"

"Right I think I have a better chance at dying then finding someone to love" he said in a depressed tone.

"Sasuke-kun don't say that I'm sure you will find someone to cherish and love you deserve happiness too"

"With my role of the coldhearted avenger who wants Konoha to feel his pain and is now being hunted down by cloud village I don't think so loneliness and sorrow follows my path"

"Sasuke-kun you're acting your role stop it just act your true self the funny social kind Sasuke I'm sure you will find that special someone someday and who knows maybe she's closer than you think" she finish while blushing Sasuke didn't notice it but the cameraman did and he was shock.

Hinata check some of the fan mail" Sasuke you're an emo bastard go to hell wow if this a fan letter I don't want to see a flame letter to you" she check another" Sasuke you're gay and Orochimaru's bitch ouch that so mean and cold"

"There you have it an idea of my great fan mail it really cheers me up to read it I feel so alive" he said very sarcastic.

"First of all Sasuke-kun you're anything but gay and emo you are very kind and good hearted person and I am very proud to have you as my best friend"

He smile" thanks Hinata you always know what to say to me"

She giggle while hiding the blush on her cheeks.

The cameraman was filming the whole thing with a wide mouth he was really shock at the sight he didn't notice that Gravenimage was next to him looking at the two ninjas.

"Who would thought that those two are best friends in real life and now I think they look so cute together"

"You should pay me more for this job"

"I'll pay you with some Hinata doujin" I smirk while the cameraman got a nose bleed and nodded.

"Deal"

"Good now oh wow I can't believe I'm looking at Hinata-chan she is so cool that's it I have to get her autograph" he then went to the two.

"Hey Hinata-chan" Gravenimage said happy while trying to avoid staring at her chest (WOW they are bigger in person)

"Yes and who might you be?" Hinata said.

"I am Gravenimage the author of this story it's truly an honor to finally meet you Hinata-chan I am one of your biggest fans you and Sakura are my favorite characters from the show"

Hinata blush" thank you it's great to meet a devoted fan"

"Can you give me your autograph please" he said while giving her a pen and a autograph book.

She giggle while taking the pen and book" why not I just can't say no to a diehard fan to my dear fan Gravenimage keep fighting for your goal best of wishes Hyuga HInata there here you go"

He had anime tears" thank you so much I will cherish this wonderful treasure for the rest of my life"

"Hey how about an autograph from me?" Sasuke said but he glare at him making him sweat dropped (great another devoted Sasuke hater)

"Nah just kidding here Sasuke" he gave his book and pen and the Uchiha gave him his autograph.

"Thanks Sasuke oh is it true are you going to marry Orochimaru?"

Sasuke was petrified into a stone statue while Hinata burst out laughing hard Sasuke turn back to normal while glaring at the author.

"That was a very rude joke you just made I should kill you" he said in a cold tone acting like his character.

"You're kidding right?" he said scare.

Sasuke started laughing" yeah just kidding it was a funny joke I mean Orochimaru is a hundred percent gay he's a Michael Jackson reject"

"Like I didn't know about that" he said sarcastic.

The cameraman went to the trio and he was focusing on Hinata's chest she glare at him while clearing her throat.

"Excuse me but my face is up here"

"I'm sorry but this camera is old if I'm pointing it too high it looks like I'm filming the middle portion of the body that's why I need to point it to middle section" the cameraman said which it was a very obvious lie while Gravenimage sweat dropped along with Sasuke.

"BULLSHIT" Hinata shouted angry while doing her gentle fist stance.

"EIGHT TRIGRAMS SIXTY FOUR PALMS"

She beat the living crap of the cameraman while he fell unconscious and Gravenimage freak out while heading next to him.

"OH MY KAMI please wake up I need you man to do the rest of the show looks like I will need a new cameraman"

"Pervert serves him right"

(Is that how she treats perverts looks like I will definitely keep my secret of collecting Hinata doujins) Sasuke thought.

(Okay my mouth is shut about reading Hinata doujins) Gravenimage thought.

"Hey by the way Gravenimage your name is based on that Sonata Artica song right?" Sasuke said.

His ears perk up" yeah that's right why do you know Sonata Artica?"

"Of course I that's my kind of music I love power metal"

His eyes turn into stars" Sasuke I just gained new respect for you, you have become one of my favorite characters you're cool"

"Thanks you don't know how much it means to me"

"Um….Sasuke-kun let's go to someplace to eat" Hinata took his hand" bye Grave-san"

"Yeah bye" he wave them goodbye with a big smile" that was so cool"

"Hey I need some help over here" said the cameraman.

"Well you had it coming for being a pervert"

"You're one to talk"

"Yeah but I don't show it like you always focusing on her chest"

"I was going to ask her if she wanted to be part of girls gone wild"

He sweat dropped" you really are obsessed with that you are a worst pervert than Jiraiya"

"Just shut up and get me to a hospital"

"Yeah yeah but while you're in this condition I'm going to need a new cameraman maybe I will find myself a woman okay that's a wrap"

"Finally" the cameraman muttered.

To be continued

YEAH WOOHOO I got an autograph sing by Hinata and I also got one from Sasuke but Hinata is way better anyway tune in for the next segment of behind the scenes remember to review and NO flames since I don't know how to erase the big flame I got from a no writing talent person this is Gravenimage saying farewell.

Net chapter: behind the scenes with Team Gai


	4. It's over

Authors Notes: this story is officially on hiatus because of the fact I lost interest and I haven't updated in years. Apologies to all fans of the story I am truly sorry.


End file.
